The Pact
by spider-jen
Summary: Duo and Trowa make a pact, finally fess up to their true loves. Things go completely different than Duo expects. Continuation, Yaoi, 1x2, short bit of fluff


**The Pact**

It was the typical crowd at Jo's Bar on the Pier, Trowa sat at a table near the dart boards watching Duo navigate between the pool tables and the players to deliver his beer.

"They were out of that sludge you usually get so I got you some new Stout that the bar tender said was good," Duo explained, as he placed the dark brown bottle before his friend, and promptly took a long drag of his own light colored ale.

They fit right in with the rest of the patrons at the bar, most of which worked at the factory across the street. Trowa was still dressed in sawdust covered jeans and a sweaty t-shirt from working his construction job and Duo sported his grimy overalls from the scrap yard with the name tag 'Earl' sewn on the front.

"Man, I had a bitch of a time trying to rip the compressor out of this ancient refrigerator this morning for a 70 year old lady. Told her I'd try to come over this weekend to fix her frig. Man I am such a sap and all the old ladies in town know it," Duo griped. When he got no response he noticed that his companion was preoccupied with the TV. "Hey are you even listening to me?"

"No," Trowa replied simply.

"What's so interesting?" Duo craned his neck, trying to see the TV over the heads surrounding the bar.

"Quatre. Some news story about WEI Charitable Foundation," Trowa continued to stare and Duo recognized the platinum hair of their fellow Gundam Pilot. Duo turned back around, a frown set on his face.

"I thought there was some guy at work you were going out with?"

"No. Some guy from work asked me out, and I turned him down."

"What the heck did you do that for?" Duo asked incredulously.

"I like someone else it wouldn't be right," Trowa replied,.

Duo snorted, "Like you'll ever have the balls to do anything about it."

Trowa shifted his full attention to Duo, raising his left eyebrow. "You mean the way you have with Heero?"

"I know when something is a lost cause," Duo shrugged, looking down into his beer bottle.

"How do you know it is such a lost cause? Quatre and I have lots in common. I think we could have a chance together."

Duo just blew him off, taking a gulp of his beer. "Prove it."

"OK, I will. If you will."

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll confess to Quatre, if you confess to Heero." Trowa placed his beer on the table and looked straight into Duo's eyes.

"Like a pact?"

Trowa nodded. "Exactly. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Duo asked skeptically. "You're going to somehow get in to see Quatre, the busiest person on the face of the planet, hell the whole universe?"

Trowa's eyes flashed with determination.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you have to promise me that if he turns you down you start dating, no more of this _it wouldn't be right_ crap."

"Agreed." Trowa said, the side of his mouth upturning slightly.

Duo got off the elevator grumbling at the stares he received from passersby for his dusty jeans and grease stained shirt. Mrs. MacIntyre had to pick today to have her car break down. He had planned on dropping by Preventers Headquarters during lunch, now he barely had enough time before the end of Heero's shift. There was no coming back tomorrow, he had given his word that it would be done today and when Duo Maxwell gave his word there was no going back.

The girl at the desk gave his Preventer's badge a dubious look, but called Heero's office to announce his presence regardless.

"Third door on the left, sir." She huffed, slipping her hand under her desk. A moment later the security door open. He gave her a nervous nod and headed through.

He stood in the hall and tried to dust his pants off, but it only left a yellow ring on the floor around him. He didn't even want to think about what he must have smelled like, if only he'd had time for a shower at the very least. Not that he thought looking clean and presentable would have really improved his chances. He wanted to at least show that he was sincere in his confession.

The door to Heero's office was open, the man was seated behind the desk waiting for him. Duo couldn't stop himself from fidgeting as he sat at the chair on the other side of the desk. Heero sat staring at him with a serious expression, elbow resting on the arm of his chair, cheek in hand.

"Nice office you have here Heero," Duo looks around Heero's office noting the word captain in gold lettering on the door.

"Thank you. It has been awhile, Duo."

"Yeah, it's busy work being the only mechanic at the scrap yard," Duo indicated his current state of clothing. Heero simply nodded.

"Well, you're probably wondering what the heck I'm doing here," At this Heero nodded again.

"I don't mean to be bothering you, but Trowa and I sorta have this agreement-"

"Trowa?" Heero interrupted, frowning.

"Yeah, we go out for beers every Friday, kind of a tradition. Anyway, we sorta made this deal, you see he still holds this flame for Quatre. Been mooning over him for the past 2 years, it's really sorta sickening," Duo grimaced.

"You're jealous..." Heero trailed off questioningly, still maintaining his frown.

"Jealous?" Duo laughed, "No way. I just want the guy to get his head out of the clouds and join me in reality. Which is where our deal comes into play. He agreed to confess his feelings to Quatre and get some closure, if I confess mine."

Duo held out his hands as if this should tell Heero everything. Heero simply looked back confused, waiting for the rest of the story, his serious expression barely changing.

Duo coughed, realizing he was really going to have to do it. He scratched the back of his head saying, "I'm sorry I had to show up like this, I didn't have time to go home, shower and still get here before five."

He swallowed making his adam's apple bounce in his throat. "I realize it doesn't make much of difference either way, but I wanted to show that I take this confession seriously."

Duo paused, taking a breath. "So, here goes...I like you."

Heero stared back at him completely unphased.

"Like you in more than a friendly way. I'm attracted to you. I'm gay," Duo finally blurted.

"How long," Heero finally spoke to Duo's relief.

"Since we first met."

To this Heero's eyebrow rose.

"I didn't want to bother you, I wouldn't bother you now, but a deal is a deal and I never go back on my word."

Heero nodded once.

"Well, I won't take up anymore of your time. I'll just be on my way," Duo started to rise out of his seat when Heero started to talk.

"How about dinner," Heero sat up straight in his seat, still the picture of serious concentration.

"Dinner?" Duo asked confused in a half standing position.

"I'm free tomorrow night. I can pick you up at the yard."

"Um...ok?"

"Six o'clock, good?"

"Sure?"

"You were intending to ask me out on a date, correct? That was the whole point of you confessing?"

"Y-yes," Duo sat back down, eyes wide in surprise.

"Good. I will make reservations, if this does not give you sufficient time to clean up after work, we will go some place else."

"Don't go to any trouble," Duo held up his hands in alarm.

"It is no trouble," Heero stated.

"Well, ok then."

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Me too, Heero. See yah," Duo walked out in a daze. It couldn't have gone the way he thought it had. Did Heero feel sorry for him? Not that he didn't think Heero was a nice guy, but he didn't seem like the kind of guy to date someone out of pity.

When Duo got home he called Trowa and received his voice mail. He left him a message, "I hate you."

After calling several times during the next day he finally got a hold of Trowa.

"Hello," the groggy voice on the other end answered.

"About friggin time you answered your phone. I've been calling all damn day."

"Sorry," the husky voice on the other line said unapologetically. "I was...occupied."

Duo could hear the smile in Trowa's voice and frowned, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the WEI penthouse," It was more than a smile now, it was a full force grin and totally out of character for Trowa.

"Who are you talking to?" Duo heard the voice of WEI's president in a similar groggy state at 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

"It's Duo, I'll be right back."

"Oh my god, you didn't strike out did you?" Duo asked amazed.

Trowa chuckled, "Hardly. I just woke up, barely slept a wink last night."

"Tell me you were up all night talking?"

"Well I was up all night, but I wouldn't call all the groaning and screaming talking."

Duo was stunned silent.

"Apparently, Quatre thought I was straight." Trowa sighed contentedly. "He said we wasted so much time, why wait any more. I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"How did your night go?" Trowa asked. Duo could hear the smirk.

"Well I slept just fine thanks!"

Trowa laughed at Duo's indignation.

"I...have a date tonight." Duo blushed, even though there was no one there to see.

"Really?" Trowa sounded smug. "Anyone I know."

"Shut up and go back to your lover boy."

"Wear your tight black jeans and that dark red t-shirt."

"That shirt is too short, it rides up when I raise my arm."

"Exactly."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Go back to bed!"

He hung up on Trowa's laughing.

Duo looked himself over in the mirror hanging on the back of his bathroom door, tugging uselessly at the deep red t-shirt trying to get it to rest further past the silver button on his black jeans. He felt a little silly dressing in such uncomfortable clothes for his 'date', but he couldn't dismiss Trowa's choice after his success with Quatre. 'Maybe he wasn't such a block head after all.'

Frowning at his reflection, he admitted that he never thought Trowa an idiot. He was simply firm in his belief that Trowa and himself where of a certain caliber and Quatre and Heero to a different degree, another. Now of course he didn't know what to think.

The sound of his door bell broke him from further contemplation. Heero was waiting for him on the steps of his apartment building, outside the security door. He looked very handsome in a well fitting navy sports jacket, grey v-neck shirt underneath and dark blue jeans.

"You look very nice. Shall we take my car?" Heero asked.

"Ahh, thanks. You too," Duo followed Heero to his car.

"You know, I don't remember giving you my address," Duo mentioned, as he buckled his seatbelt.

"I have known you lived here since you moved in 2 years ago. I only live 20 minutes away."

"Really?"

"Yes."

It was a short trip to the restaurant, they didn't talk much for the rest of the drive. They pulled up to an Italian restaurant that Duo had never been to and Heero left the keys with the valet. Once they walked through the door and Duo could see that the atmosphere was intimate with the lights dimmed, but causal, most of the patrons were dressed similarly to themselves.

While reading over the menu Duo felt compelled to ask, "Are you sure you're gay."

"Of course," Heero responded unphased. "Why else would I be here on a date with you."

At that moment the waiter came to the table and they both placed their orders. After relinquishing his menu and waiting for the man to leave, Heero studied Duo.

"I would say that you are unaccustomed to dating, am I correct?" Heero sounded every bit the Preventer agent, hunting to uncover clues.

Duo squirmed in his chair, but answered truthfully, "Not many, no. You?"

Heero nodded, taking a sip from his water. "I do, but most I'm not really interested in further development."

Heero seemed to be studying him very closely and Duo couldn't really determine why. He looked down at his shirt to be sure it was stain free and ran a hand through his bangs to be sure none were standing on end.

"I find you very attractive," Heero said still staring, looking like he was going to pass on dinner and eat Duo instead.

Heat seemed ignite all over Duo faces and spread down. Adjusting the collar of his shirt, Duo wouldn't have been surprised if his toes had turned red. Heero smiled at Duo's blush, his eyes sparkling.

"I take it you are inexperienced in the sexual side of a relationship as well."

Duo sputtered immediately, "What? I have experience."

Not wanting to catch himself in a lie, thinking back to the two fumbling grope sessions he muddle through in school. "Not a lot, but some."

"Sorry." Heero was quick to change the subject to neutral topics and Duo relaxed into their conversation.

After exiting Heero's car the pair walked together up the stairs to stand in front of the security door.

"Is this how your usual dates go?" Duo asked.

"Usually I'm asked up for coffee." Heero fished for an invitation, but Duo had a feeling it was for more than coffee.

"And do you usually say yes?"

"On occasion. If they are attractive and I'm in the mood for...coffee." Heero drawled, his eyes sparkling.

"Are you in the mood for coffee tonight?" Duo couldn't believe he'd just said that.

"Your coffee? Anytime." Heero smirked, letting his eyes travel down Duo's body. "I've been dying to wrap my arms around your waist and get my hands under that short shirt of yours, caress that flat tummy."

Duo's eyes grew huge, once again he felt like Heero might want to eat him for dessert. After licking his lips and thoroughly running his eyes over Duo's body Heero returned to Duo's face. Seeing Duo's expression he came back to himself. "But I see that you're not ready for that. And I can wait, it is not the only thing I'm interested in."

"Well good, I'm not a one night coffee drinker." Duo berated himself for sticking to the coffee analogy, couldn't he be an adult and just say he didn't do one night stands.

"Of course," Heero straightened. "I didn't mean to imply that, nor had any intention in that area, but you are quite attractive. Probably the most attractive person I've ever encountered."

Duo flushed very embarrassed, "I'm nothing like that."

Heero scoffed, "I've been looking at you for years and I can assure you, to me there is no one who is more attractive."

"You've never said before..."

"I didn't see how you could be interested. I thought you found me a bit dull, which I can understand."

"I don't find you dull at all Heero." Duo was quick to respond.

"Then we can go out again tomorrow or you can come to my house for dinner?"

"Dinner sounds nice."

Duo smiled wistfully while he closed the door behind him, ambled slowly up the stairs and crashed on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling contemplating the discoveries of the last 24 or so hours. Heero had been pining away for him the same as Duo had, and the same as Quatre for Trowa. Duo chuckled to himself and conceded that they'd all been idiots.

Taking out his phone, he called his tall friend, and got his voicemail. Waiting for the beep he started his message, "Trowa get off the blonde and call me back. I have something to tell you. Hell has frozen over, pigs are flying," He paused taking a deep breathe a delirious smile on his face, "And Heero Yuy loves me."


End file.
